AVATAR: The Last Parody
by TurtleMoose19
Summary: Avatar...but in Parody form!
1. Prolgue: An Inspired Author

**AVATAR: The Last Parody**

**Chapter Not-Quite-One-Yet: An Inspired Author**

Before I can start this parody I must confess a few things:

Number One: This story, while it uses plots/characters from Avatar, is based off of my mentally deranged friends. No way am I creative enough to make this chizz up.

Number Two: I, sadly, do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, which makes me TEARBEND! For if I DID own Avatar:

Azula and Toph would rule the world.

Aang would die.

And Zuko and Katara would be making out in some emo-corner of the cold, evil world

ON THAT HAPPY NOTE: Let's begin! Quick!


	2. Ch 1: The Annoyance in the Ice Cube

**Chapter One: The Annoyance in the Ice Cube**

**Sokka**: *in boat* SAILSAILSAILSAILSAILSAI—LE GASP!!! A GIANT ICE CUBE!  
**Katara**: OMG SOKKA! How can you be so sexist???

**Sokka**: …?

**Katara**: Grrr! Water bending anger—YIP YIP!!!

**Ice Cube**: *rumble*

**Ice Cube!Voice: **HEEEEEY YAAAALL!!

**Katara/Sokka**: wtf?

**Aang**: *emerging from ice cube* what is all this? How did I get to polar!land? I was in the Air Temple, like, a flashback ago! _ZOMG! Pretty girl! Preeeeeetty! Must use El Creeptastic! Stare_.

**Katara**:? _What, now some El Creepy kid is gonna stare at me all episode? _WHO WROTE THIS? I DEMAND A RE-FUND!

**Mike & Bryan**: That would be us. We wrote it.

**Sokka**: *Protective! Big brother mode* GRR. ME DON'T LIKE PUNY AVATAR. *sniffs air* SMELLS LIKE FIRE NATION. OUT FREAK-O OR WE WILL USE FORCE!

**Katara**: *whispering* Maybe you shouldn't tell him that our army is a handful of three-year olds.

**Sokka**: I meant THE force. But good idea.

**Aang**: Do you guys want a ride? APPA! APPA! How did I misplace a 5,000 foot flying bison? Wow, no wonder I don't get the girl until the last book.

**Author**: Hey! You read ahead!

**Aang**: No shit, Sherlock.

**Author**: *finger moving towards delete button*

**Aang**: Nonononono! Please! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, master author of Doom-y Awesomeness!

**Author**: I've trained you so well.

**Katara**: Ya. Lovely. *clears throat* Sure! We'd looooove a ride on your, erm, misplaced bison. *coughidiotcough*

**Aang**: *coughyourmomcough*

**Sokka**: You BASTARD! MY MOM DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR FIRE NATION SCUM!  
**Aang**: Dude, chill. I'm not even fire nation and ah-ah-ACHOOOOOOOOO! *fly*

**Sokka**: wow. That was pretty damn cool.

**Zuko: **ZOMG! UNCLE! UN-CLE! YO, FATSO WHOM I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR WHATSOEVER! GET IN HERE!

**Uncle Iroh:** Damn. And I'm supposed to _like _this brat. Get my agent on the phone.

**Zuko:** UNCLE THERE IS LIGHT! IT'S THE AVATAR!

**Uncle Iroh:** You're gonna make my tea steep for too long! What do you have to say for yourself?

**Zuko:** …

**Uncle Iroh:** *sigh* Zuko, are you _sure _ it's the Avatar? I mean, you made that mistake with the beaming light that other time when it was really just—

**Zuko:** UNCLE! This is _nothing _like the bat signal incident! I was young and foolish then!

**Uncle Iroh:** That was yesterday.

**Aang: **Wanna go penguin sledding with me?

**Katara:** ?

**Aang:** I don't know. I don't write the crap in this script.

**Mike & Bryan:** Guilty.

**Katara: **SO where be your bison?

**Aang:** You know, I forgot. I think he was scheduled to get his toenails painted hot pink today.

**Sokka:** *coughgaycough*

**Katara:** *coughtimestwocough*

**Appa:** *flying in with hot pink toenails* coughyourmomcough

**Katara & Sokka:** *tearbend*

**Aang:** *Facepalm*

**Sokka:** HEY! Facepalms are MY thing! It's like my catchphrase, dammit!

**Appa**: Whatever, bitches. Do you want a ride?

**Katara**: oooh. Ya. Let's go on the big fuzzy flying creature that we don't know that belongs to someone we met 2 minutes ago. Cuz that be makin' sense.

**Sokka**: Okay, who the fuck gave katara crack?!

**Momo**: Guilty.

**Mike & Bryan**: (whispering) Momo! Get out. You don't come until the next episode.

**Momo**: You, my friend are just a few plums short of a fruit pie. *poof*

**Sokka: **Hey, where did Momo go?

**Katara:** I don't know. But lez fli on da big fuzz-fuzz.

**Sokka:** *_Facepalm*_

**Aang: **Okay! Appa, yip yip!  
**Appa: **Naw, I don't wanna fly these bitches around. What do I look like, a sky bison?

**Sokka:** uh…

**Aang:** C'mon Appa. We gotta pretend to like these people…Mike, Bryan, and Author all have access to a backspace key.

**Appa:** *grumble* fine. *FLYFLYFLYFLYFLYFLYFLY* Ooooo, shit. It's been awhile. *yawn* whatev. *SWIMSWIMSWIMSWIMSWIM*

**Sokka:** Ha! I knew he couldn't fly.

**Appa:** STFU! I can too!

**Sokka:** uh-huh. Suuuuuure.

**Appa:** coughbitchcough.

**Sokka:** coughyourmomcough.

**Aang:** *EL Creepy smile*

**Katara:** Uh…why are you smiling at me?

**Aang:** Oh, I was smiling?

**Katara:** _Yeah, you kinda were. Dork. _So, what happened to the Avatar?

**Aang:** Omigod. I swear, these people get stupider by the minute.

**Sokka:** Loser. You can't even get your bison to fly.

**Aang:** Well, I can fly.

**Katara:** For real for realz?

**Aang:** Ya. *fly*

**Katara: ***Clapping hands* WEEEEEE!

**Aang: ** *****crashes into watch tower*

**Sokka: **That's it, you gotta go.

**Aang:** Lol! Look little water tribe small peeps! My tongue is now stuck to my staff. LA POOF!

**WaterTribeKid:** lol. All part of my genius plan. *laughs manically*

**Zuko: ***firebending*

**Zuko's Crew:** *pwns Zuko*

**Zuko:** GRRRR!

**Uncle:** Maybe you should try some calming tea.

**Zuko:** I DON'T WANT ANY TEA!!!

**Zuko's Crew:** Look! Your honor!

**Zuko:** *turns around* WHERE?!

**Zuko's Crew:** *goes back to pwning*

**Sokka: **Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a Firebender. The Water Tribe: We fight to the last men standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?

**Lil'WaterTribeBoyOCuteness:** I GOTTA PEE!

**Sokka:** NO. FUCKING. POTTY BREAKS!

**Aang:** *pops head in* PENGUIN!

**Penguin:** NOOOO! NOT THE ARROW HEADED STALKER! AHHHHH!

**Aang: **Damn penguin. KATARA!

**Katara:** Wtf?

**Aang:** Can you help me? This dumb-ass penguin keeps running away!

**Katara:** *pelts Aang with fish*

**Aang:** *is knocked out and laying face-down in the snow*

**Penguins**: *swarm*

**Aang: ***Suddenly awakens* OOOOOOH! Fire Nation ship! Must. Set. Off. Booby. Traps.

**Katara: **Aw geez. Don't tough the ship.

**Aang:** Katara! We gotta go into the ship. It's like sex with Michael Jackson; you can kick an scream all you want but it's gonna happen.

**Katara:** Oh, when you put it that way…

**BoobyTrap:** *LA KA-POW!!!*

**Zuko:** HAHA! The Avatar! I have spent 3 years of my life setting traps around the world so that a short-attention-span-Avatar will set it off and I'll know. Geez, I need a hobby…TO THE SIMS GAMES!

**Author: **Kk, guys. That's the end of Chapter 1!

**Cast:** Aww.

**Author:** C'mon guys. I have no life. I'll be writing again soon enough.


End file.
